Question: Solve for $x$ : $9x - 1 = 3x + 3$
Solution: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(9x - 1) - 3x = (3x + 3) - 3x$ $6x - 1 = 3$ Add $1$ to both sides: $(6x - 1) + 1 = 3 + 1$ $6x = 4$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\frac{6x}{6} = \frac{4}{6}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{2}{3}$